


Vampires: From Evil and Ugly to Good-Looking and Seductive

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Essays, Gen, Good Writing, Horror, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Supernatural Elements, TV Tropes, Vampires, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on how vampires have changed over the centuries..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Vampires: From Evil and Ugly to Good-Looking and Seductive

A long time ago, in movies and stories, the vampires were shown to be very different. Basically, they started out as actual horror monsters. In other words, the vampires of olden days were actually disgusting creatures. They would make the people back then wake up screaming (except in horror, shock or even both). This makes sense, as the people back then were superstitious — and also explains why they would try to keep the vampires away with things like garlic around the windows and window sashes, and a cross (also known as the crucifix) worn around the neck.

Today, vampires make us sigh with desire. Nowadays, they’ve come a long way since those days from long ago. They’re learned, sophisticated, well-dressed, aristocratic, sly, seductive and physically attractive. They’re good-looking as anything cool, and that’s what makes them so scary — deadly predators with panty-dropping powers.

They’ll slip through our windows at night and slide up into our beds and sink their perfect teeth into our throats, cradling us in their arms as we dream. (Then we die, though.) 

They’ll lure us to the edge of the summer party and dance us slowly to the darkest corner of the garden, murmuring sweet nothings honed by a hundred years (or more) of practice until we’re begging for them to kiss our neck. (And then we die.) 

They’ll serve us an exquisite dinner by candlelight, entertain us with a melancholy sonata — mesmerizing in its tender anguish, promising untold depths of soul — and lower us onto the chaise, caressing us until our pulse is pounding in our arteries. (Which they bite. And we die.)

It’s all so delicious — well, except for the whole death part and the whole “serial killer” aspect, that is. But regardless, we like it anyway. And why not? We love to want those vampires (as they are smooth, but in a good way). And, when it comes to writing about them, we — the writers and readers, that is — definitely want to play out our vampire lust in our books. We want vampire-mortal romance, vampire-mortal friendship, vampire-mortal lust, vampire-mortal sex. But we can’t just have the mortal be **dead** all the time. And we can’t have a genre called “Serial Killers Are Actually So Hot Sometimes” either.

From my perspective, vampires are definitely destined to be portrayed as good-looking killers — especially in the current stories about them, of course. However, in the movies starring a vampire character, the vampire’s victims almost never realize how deadly a vampire can be until it’s too late for them and they eventually wind up dead — kind of similar to the rattlesnake distracting its victims with its rattling tail until it’s too late for them to fight back when the rattlesnake lunges at them with its fangs bared. (However, not all the vampire’s victims end up becoming vampires themselves, as that would be seen as way too big of a challenge for even the original vampire to handle.)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
